Childish
by Satoorihoya
Summary: In which Sakura and Hinata wants to hangout, but Sasuke and Naruto disapproves because they are angry at each other.


**PLOT:** In which Sakura and Hinata wants to hangout, but Sasuke and Naruto disapproves because they are angry at each other.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"No means no," Sasuke stated, his face as stern as ever. He was still washing the dishes when the young Haruno told him that she was going to go out with her friends on Friday night. He had insisted that she didn't have to go, and that they would do something else with just the two of them but she didn't think that was a good idea.

He was sitting on the couch now, watching TV, and had been saying no ever since.

Sakura tut angrily. She was sitting on the couch next to him. Her eyes were on the TV but she wasn't paying attention. She was too concentrated on being angry at her boyfriend. Sasuke was being too childish. "You're being too childish," she voiced. He glared at her instantly, offended by the sudden remark, he was certainly NOT being childish. As a matter of fact, he was far from being childish.

"Don't give me that look," Sakura dictated, still angry at the childish man that was throwing daggers at her. "It's not my fault that you and Naruto are angry at each other. Which also doesn't give you the right to tell me who I can and can't hang out with."

The Uchiha sighed, "This has nothing to do with Naruto's and my situation," he replied, getting offended again. "All I'm saying is that I think you've been going out with Hinata too much. You should learn how to hang out with me some more, too."

The pinkenette rolled her eyes, Sasuke was so bad a lying. He had it written all over his face that he clearly did not want her to hang out with Hinata just because she was Naruto's girlfriend. She didn't even understand why they were angry at each other in the first place. Sasuke just came home from hanging out with the boys one night with scars on his cheeks and lips, and stated that he and Naruto had gotten into a fight.

She took out her phone and began texting to the girls' group chat about her situation.

" _That's funny, Naruto-kun told me that he didn't think it was a good idea to be hanging out with you also, Sakura-chan."_

Sakura fummed, the two boys were being too ridiculous.

" _What the hell is wrong with them?"_ Ino replied.

" _I told Shikamaru about your guys' situation. He's laughing at Naruto and Sasuke, so I think whatever happened between them was not a such a big deal. Just try to convince them to let you two go out, I really want to see all of you girls."_

Hinata read Temari's text before looking up at the blond male across from her. He was eating his ramen leisurely while the young Hyuuga was having a dilemma. She really wanted to go out with her friends, but she also didn't want to hurt her boyfriend's feelings.

"Naruto-kun," she timidly called out. Big blue eyes rose up to look into hers, and she smiled sweetly at him. She really didn't want to feel like she was betraying him at all. Especially when he still had a few scars from the fight he had with Sasuke a few days ago.

"Are you really sure I can't go out with the girls? I - I mean, it's been a while since we've hung out, and - and I really want to -"

"But if you go out, then who will I hang out with on Friday night? Shikamaru, Sai, and Chouji are already going to the baseball game. Kiba and Shino both are out of town. And I don't really like drinking with Lee alone, I mean who knows what he will do to me." Naruto replied instantly, cutting the girl off. He really sounded desperate.

"You and Lee-kun don't have to drink," Hinata reminded. She bit her bottom lips when her boyfriend gave her the _did-you-really-just-said-that_ kind of look.

"No, I won't prove of it." Naruto said after a while. He quickly ate the last couple of bite of his ramen, then got up from the table and walked over to the sink to set the bowl in. Without washing his dish, he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Hinata sighed, hearing Naruto say _no_ to her was actually not a very comfortable feeling. Usually he was more laid back, so he always said _yes_ to her every time she asked for something, but tonight was a little different. He seemed very content with his answer.

The raven hair girl got up from her seat also and followed the male out of the kitchen, but instead she went straight towards the room (not before giving Naruto an exceedingly sad look, though). She pursed her lips, trying hard not to smile when she saw the guilty look on his face. If he was going to make her feel bad for going out with the girls, then she will, too, make him feel bad for not letting her go.

" _Sasuke really won't let me go,"_ Sakura's text came in immediately after the young Hyuuga entered the room. " _I kept asking him what Naruto did to him, but he won't answer me, either. I'm seriously going crazy here!"_

" _I think ya manz just need some good sex then that'll solve the prlm,"_ Hinata blushed at Ino's replied. She was always the bold one, and Hinata knew, but she could just never really get used to it.

" _I've gotta agreed with Yamanaka. You two should take her words .-"_ Temari responded. Sakura tut only. She should have known that the two blondies never really took things seriously. All they ever knew about was sex. They were only lucky because their boyfriends were more relaxed than hers and Hinata's.

" _Do you think we should get Naruto and Sasuke to talk out their problems? Because I am so tired of this whole situation. I can't believe they're really not going to let us see each other just because_ _ **they**_ _are angry at each other!"_

Hinata sighed her friend's text that was sent personally to her. She couldn't agree more to the Haruno's suggestion. The whole _keeping-Hinata-and-Sakura-apart-because-we're-angry-at-each-other_ really is getting out of hand. It seemed so… childish!

" _Maybe we can pretend to take them out tmw and have them accidently meet each other. Hopefully then they will be able to talk about whatever that happened between them."_ Hinata replied.

After getting an ' _Okay'_ from Sakura, Hinata smiled brightly and made her way back out to the living area where her blonde boyfriend was currently located. She peeked at him from the corner and saw how he was still sulking. The young girl sighed to herself for the hundredth time that day, he really was childish.

* * *

"You know, just because we're going out today doesn't mean I'm going to let you go out on Friday," Sasuke reminded. He was currently being pulled by the arms from Sakura. She turned around to look at him, a big cheeky smile splattered on her face.

"I didn't say that, did I?" She retorted, her teeth clenched tightly shut. She really didn't understand how she grew to love such a man. What had she been thinking back then? He clearly had no sense of humor, didn't have much affection towards anyone, and he definitely lacked the boyfriend discipline.

But who was she to complain? She was clearly still head over heels for the man.

"Plus," she continued, as she dragged the Uchiha by the arm, "you said I should learn how to hang out with you more often, didn't you? Well, that's what I'm doing so just shut your complaining."

Sasuke tut in response and rolled his eyes thinking he shouldn't have said what he said the night before. He should have known that Sakura loved lingering on to the past. Said girl could remembered what someone did or said to her ten years ago!

As they approached their destination - with the young Haruno still clinging onto Sasuke's arm - he saw two familiar figures walking towards it also. His eyes shot up wider than usual when it landed on thick, blonde hair then to two bright blue eyes that were as equally as large as his. He immediately stopped on his tracks.

"Teme…" Naruto growled, clearly unhappy to see Sasuke.

"S - Sakura-chan," Hinata chirped up immediately, cutting off her boyfriend. She let go of Naruto's arms instantly, and quickly jogged towards the pinkenette who did the same thing. "I don't really know how we're going to do this, but I hope it works," she whispered this time.

"I just hope that it doesn't get worse," Sakura whispered back, trying to hide the obvious between them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke retorted, glaring at the man in front of him who he once considered a 'best friend.'

"I can ask you the same, asshole," Naruto spat. He struggled to shove his hands in his pocket due to the small size and tut angrily when it wouldn't complied. He ended up leaving it out hanging awkwardly at the side only. Luckily Hinata quickly made it back to his side and held on to his arms again.

"Um, maybe since we're all here _coincidently_ we - we should sit together?" The raven hair girl suggested. She eyed Sakura immediately, giving her the _help-me_ look.

The girl understood straightaway, "Ah, yes! W - we should do that, right? I - I mean we're all friends." Sakura laughed awkwardly and Hinata bit her lips shut when the pinkenette failed to wink at her without having Naruto catch her in action. This was harder than the two had thought.

"I don't want to eat with that bastard," Naruto retaliated loudly, pointing his finger at the Uchiha accusingly.

The older man only scoffed in returned, crossing his arms over each other. He gave the blonde the deadliest look as he spoke out, "Like I would want to sit with a traitor like you," he stated making Naruto gasped in response.

The two very confused girls just gawked at the males. What in the hell were they talking about?

"First of all, you told me there was no hard feelings, Sasuke." Naruto reminded. Hinata looked at him, wondering what he was talking about.

Sakura looked to her boyfriend, waiting for his reply.

"That was a lie, you dimwitted idiot," Sasuke cursed. His eyes narrowed even more now and if this was in Naruto centric, you can see how they flashed in red before going back to black.

"What are you two talking about?" Sakura inquired finally, not wanting to wait until the two spoke up about their fuel.

"Sasuke here is angry that I chose Shikamaru to be the one who gets to say a speech at my wedding," Naruto replied, he covered his mouth instantly after realizing what he had just said.

Sakura's eyes widened, her mouth flung wide open for a fly to entered (there was no fly), "You're getting married?!" She screeched.

"You're getting married?" Hinata gasped.

Naruto looked to his timid girlfriend who had asked the question and widened his eyes. He gave her shocking look, hands flailing wildly in front of him as he tried to defend himself, "H - Hinata, it's - it's not like that. I - I mean, yes it's like that, but not like that." He groaned in frustration. Things were not working out at all!

Tears began to linger on the edges of lavender eyes and Naruto immediately regretted letting Sasuke get the best of him. He pulled the girl towards his chest that instant and squeezed her between his arms and chest. "I'm not getting married to anyone but you, silly," he declared. His eyes looked up to Sasuke angrily, angried that the man had gotten him to expose his secret.

Sasuke only smirked.

Naruto flipped him off.

"So you two are saying that Naruto wanted to get married to Hinata, and had stated that he wanted Shikamaru to be the one who gets to make a speech at the wedding?" The confused pinkenette asked.

"That is, if there is going to be one." Sasuke retorted. His eyes still mocking Naruto's.

"I'm going to kill you," Naruto growled.

Hinata slowly stepped away from Naruto's embrace and looked up at the male. She wiped her small tears away and smiled at the young Uzumaki, "You want to get married?" She asked, clearly not caring about the whole situation between him and Sasuke anymore.

Naruto sulked, "Yeah," he replied. "And I wanted to surprised you but that bastard ruined it."

"Because you wouldn't let me give a speech," Sasuke replied from afar. Naruto glared at him.

"That's because I know you are only going to say embarrassing things about me, asshole!"

"As if Shikamaru won't," the Uchiha scoffed.

Naruto tut in defeat. Sasuke had a point, maybe Shikamaru would say some stupid, embarrassing things about him also. But why would they do that at his wedding?!

If he was going to have one.

The young blonde groaned with frustration. He knew he shouldn't have done all those stupid things back in college. Now he was paying the price. Maybe he should have abandon his friends also. Now they're just going to become his worst nightmare.

"Fine," he said after some seconds have passed. "Now that I know that you and Shikamaru might say some stupid things about me at my future wedding, I won't let any of you do it."

Sasuke's eyes twitched. He shouldn't have revealed anything to his idiot blonde.

"Instead, I'm going to let Kiba do it. He's close to not just Hinata, but me also. So I'm positive that he won't say anything that will sabotage my future special day." The blonde stated proudly. He knew he could trust his will of power.

Onyx eyes twitched even more. Naruto was definitely an idiot. Inuzuka Kiba was the worst candidate to choose. The dog-boy couldn't care less about anyone's feelings. He was definitely going to say even more ridiculous things about Naruto. But that wasn't Sasuke's problem anymore, was it?

If Naruto was willing to go that far as to cover up his younger life, then Sasuke was going to let him be. After all, the blonde totally forgot that even Inuzuka Kiba was also in their little group of friend back in college.

* * *

 **Yo! I hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot of NaruHina and SasuSaku! It seemed a bit rushed, I know, but I liked how it turned out and so I hope you guys will forgive me, lol. I haven't written in so long, let alone a one-shot so I'm sure it's a little sloppy. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
